Concrete Angel
by Luna Midi
Summary: When betrayal finds Rose, she does something that she would never of done. Six weeks later she leaves Court after being reassigned to her father Zmey. When she is called back how will an old flame take it, what about her old friends, Vasilisa and how will Adrian? And why is there a child calling her Mum? AU- Plz R&R(title may change)
1. Prologue

I opened the door silently and walked to the kitchen. I saw Christian asleep on the lounge and gently shook him awake.

" What's going on?" Christian mumbled, voice heavy from sleep.

" Go upstairs to bed because it's not good for you to be sleeping on the couch," I replied softly.

" I need a drink before going back to bed Rose," Christian murmured before getting up and following me to the kitchen.

A comfortable silence fell between us as we walked side by side, I gently pushed the door as not to make a sound (instincts when at night) and we silently slipped into the kitchen. One too many Strigoi attacks have made us wary, Christian and I seemed to have been together nearly all the times they went after him and so being who I am I helped to protect him and we helped in the all-out general fight. I moved to go in more but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to Christian to see him looking ahead of me and I turned to see what caught his gaze, once I did I regretted the sight instantly.

" What if someone comes in?" Lissa asked.

The man looked at her and shrugged before resuming his previous actions. Lissa glared at him and he stared at her before sighing.

" We'll deal with it if the need arises but other than that we should still see each other," the man said.

And for the first time I saw some colour to identify him, blonde hair hanging just past his ears and styled in a 'I'm-so-hot' way that many Moroi boys did because they were conceited.

" I know the voice but I can't place it," I whispered in Christian's ear and he nodded agreeing with me too.

We turned back just as the man stood I saw his face, my jaw dropped and I pulled Christian away from them and the house. We ended up in the gym and we sat down on the sparring mats.

" I can't believe she would do that," Christian whispered brokenly.

I pulled him into a hug and he rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. I kept shushing him for awhile before his sobs slowly stopped with the occasional hiccup.

" I know who it was she is with," I said slowly searching Christian's face for any reaction.

" Who?" he asked blankly.

" Jesses Zeklos," I answered.

Christian's shoulders slumped and I pulled him again into another hug but this time we ended up on the floor. I giggled at our current position, which made Christian flush in embarrassment before joining me in laughing. We stayed laughing on the floor for several minutes before he suddenly leaned close to me and kissed me. Shocked I didn't respond and he kept on kissing me. After a few seconds of shock I reciprocated.

That night I did something I thought I would never do, I slept with my ex best friends ex-boyfriend. When morning came we left the gym and by unspoken agreement decided to never talk about it. We parted, him to see Dimitri and ask if he could stay with him for a while, and me to my room that I shared with Adrian. I opened the door and walked to our bedroom to shower and dress in different clothes, I slipped in silently and almost screamed.

Adrian lay on the bed, no clothes or covers on, with a girl beside him. She was blonde that much I could tell. I started to shake as tears leaked out from the corners of my eyes, I calmly and silently walked over to my closet and took out my suitcase. Packing with all of the clothes that I own and none of the ones that Adrian bought me I filled the suitcase. Next came my toiletries and underwear. Everything else I filled into four boxes calling downstairs I asked for a trolley to be sent up and that arrived a few minutes later. Loading everything I left, leaving my key behind with a very short note.


	2. Chapter 1

I watched as the sun slowly sank and lights came on in the residential houses and surrounding buildings. I forced myself not to cry as I made my way to where Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's father, lived in the Moroi part of Court. Upon reaching his house I took several deep breaths and knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" Nathan aske

d opening the door.

" Lord Ivashkov I just came by to inform you of the dissolution of my relationship with your son," I said calmly, mask firmly in place.

Nathan nodded his head and shut the door. Sighing I left the Moroi part of Court and walked to Guardian housing and to Eddie's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have been living in Eddie's room for six weeks, Adrian has tried to come and talk to me but I wont see him. Dimitri and Christian have come to see me a few times, awkward silences due to Dimitri's and I's unresolved issues, while Eddie has gone out with me a few times with no drinking. This morning though was absolutely fun; my stomach had been rebelling for a few weeks now.

" Rose you need to see a doctor," Eddie said from the doorway.

I groaned in the toilet and felt a pair of hands pull my hair up into a messy bun. Soothing hands rubbed my back until I was finished. Leaning back I looked up at Eddie.

" Fine we'll go, anything to find out why I am puking my guts out every morning and evening," I groaned standing up.

Grabbing a pair of track pants I slipped them on and a black hoodie. Walking with Eddie we headed towards the Court's clinic, asking for Dr Sasha Ivashkov we waited.

~~~~~~~~Three hours later~~~~~~~

I felt numb as we walked back, my mind couldn't wrap itself around the diagnosis. _Pregnant, six weeks. I have to tell Christian but what if he doesn't want it? Oh I'm in such a pickle eighteen and I'm almost two months pregnant._

" Rose we're here," Eddie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

" Huh okay," I said absentmindedly.

Eddie looked at me worriedly but I shrugged it off. Ten minutes later I was left alone in the apartment when someone knocked on the front door. i walked to the door and opened it to see Dimitri in the hallway, I opened the door wider and he came in. sitting down on the couch at opposite ends we faced each other.

" What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

Dimitri flinched and straightened his back and squared his shoulders before looking me in the eye.

" I wanted to tell you that I was a bastard with how I treated you and for that I'm sorry," he said.

I nodded my head and he stood to leave, my hand flashed out and grabbed his sleeve, halting his movements.

" If you ever need anything I can help you, I have connections everywhere," I said in a friendly tone.

" I will take that into consideration thankyou Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri said bowing slightly.

" Your welcome Dimitri," I said forcing my sadness down.

He nodded his head and left. Sagging once the door was closed the sobs that I had been fighting broke free. Curling up I cried for the first time in months, it was too hard to be here when I was in a pickle over three men. My ex-lover, mentor and soul mate. My ex-boyfriend who I never really had feelings for. And Christian, my ex best friend's ex-boyfriend who I've always had a love-hate relationship with and who I am now having a baby to.

I cried for my baby who will most likely never really know their father because of all the prejudice, I sat up quickly, _once Vasilisa finds out my reputation will be ruined and my job will be gone. I'll be sent away, I can always get Tatiana to transfer me to my father. Yes that is what I will do._

Once I had decided on a course of action I fixed my face and put on some proper clothes. Leaving the apartment I whipped out my cell and called my father.

" Mazur," he said as he answered the phone.

" Abe it's Rose," I said.

" What's up Kiz?"

" I need to leave Court so I am asking for a transfer to be your Guardian and was wondering if you send over a plane and someone to help me pack and move?" I asked hesitantly.

" Of course Kiz, the plane will be there in a few hours and I have a Guardian there that can help you," Abe replied.

" Thanks Zmey, see you in Russia," I said.

He said goodbye and I hit the end button. Putting my phone away I quickly walked to where Tatiana held a special Court for Guardians at this time. Peeking in I saw only one other dhampir, he stood I got a full view of his face, smiling I slipped in.

" Your Majesty can I talk to you please?" I asked halfway down the aisle.

" Of course Rosemarie," Tatiana replied cordially.

" I would like to be assigned to Abe Mazur please," I said professionally.

" May I ask why Rosemarie?" Tatiana asked curiously.

" I am in need of a change in scenery and my father was the best choice," I replied not batting an eyelash.

Tatiana looked shocked as did Ambrose but motioned for him to bring her a laptop. Typing in a few things before a ding sound was heard, placing down on her lap she looked at me.

" Your request has been granted," she said.

I bowed just as the door opened, I turned to find out who it was when the scent of aftershave hit me.

" Hello Dimitri," I greeted not turning around.

DPOV

Lord Ozera and I were walking to the building where Queen Tatiana held a Guardians Court, upon reaching the room I saw the man next to me take a few deep breathes and nodded to me. I pushed open the doors to see a woman bowing, she had dark brown-almost black hair and she was of average height. Her hair was up that I noticed as we got closer before her voice stopped me in my tracks.

" Hello Dimitri," she greeted not turning around.

" Rose?" Christian asked.

Rose turned around and I took a step back. She looked like an angel, she was wearing a black hoodie with 'Badass' written across the front. Black track pants encased her legs while a pair of faded old joggers completed the look.

" Christian," Rose said friendly.

I looked at Christian to find a look of guilt on his face. _Why was he guilty? What has he done? What has Rose done?_


	3. Chapter 2

RPOV

" Why are you here Rose?" Christian asked.

I still couldn't look him in the eyes, not knowing what I know, but in that moment I did. I looked him straight in the eye.

" I am being reassigned, I cannot guard a backstabber or be around a player so I am leaving," I replied simply.

Christian looked shocked but Dimitri looked thoughtful.

" Your reassigned has been sent through guardian Hathaway," Tatiana said from behind me.

Turning to face her I walked and knelt down by her feet. Bowing my head I waited for her to tell me to rise but I still scanned the room for danger.

CPOV

I stared dumbstruck as _Rose Hathaway _the most badass Guardian knelt before Queen Tatiana who everyone knew she disliked greatly and bowed her head. A few minutes passed before Queen Tatiana placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and she rose gracefully from the floor.

" Guardian Belikov," Queen Tatiana said.

" Yes Your Majesty?" Dimitri asked bowing.

" You are being given a leave of absence to see your family in Russia and to also escort Guardian Hathaway there to her new charge," Queen Tatiana replied calmly.

Dimitri bowed again and moved to leave, as we reached the door I realised that I could not hear a third set of feet. Looking back I saw Rose take up position behind the Queen next to another Dhampir and go into Guardian mode. Sighing I turned and left the room.

_Rose doesn't want to talk to me anymore. She's become distant from me, closed off from everyone even Eddie whom she is like a sibling to because of how they grew up and because of Mason. Why won't she talk to me anymore? What have I done to upset her? We shouldn't have let ourselves go that night but neither of us could help it, we were so desperate for any form of love that we took leave of our senses._

RPOV

I watched Dimitri and Christian leave with a sense of despair filling, here I was the great Rose Hathaway and I was leaving Court all because I couldn't really stick it. I had seen Her true face before but I thought it was only because of the darkness but now I know she was never really my friend the one I called sister but a stranger to me, to everyone, to her family and no one saw until now.

" I appreciate all the help you have given the Moroi world and now I give you my blessing for when you leave to Russia," Tatiana said softly looking me in the eye.

I nodded my head and went to sit by her feet, her hand payed with my hair automatically and I leaned back against her legs. Sighing I felt the tears coming and let them flow, Ambrose embraced me and we three stayed like that for ages until I had calmed down. _I can't tell her about the baby just yet, maybe in a few months she will understand._

" Feel better?" Tatiana asked.

" Mhm, I do Aunty," I replied softly.

Tatiana smiled, my father is her way younger half-brother and so my Mum and me pretended we didn't like her and vice versa because when the time came I would be taking the throne. It wasn't uncommon for a dhampir to do that alongside a Moroi, the Moroi Aunty had picked out for me was Ivan and so when Strigoi took him I left with my Mum and Dad to find him and restore him. I am not a normal dhampir, for some reason I was born with the elements and with no fangs, I still need blood but I usually take it from either Alberta or Mum or Aunty and no one else. Alberta is actually my Mum's cousin and therefor family, Mum and I didn't like carrying out the farce we had to act out but now my true side can be seen.

" Abe has missed you greatly and I must thankyou for allowing me to publish those books as so many vampire series have been brought out that no one will really look to closely. Do you still want to take the Ivashkov name or Mazur?" Aunty asked me.

" I want Mazur-Ivashkov, in Moroi circles I'll go by Mazur and for the rest of the world I'll go by Ivashkov but sometimes I'll go by Hathaway," I replied looking up at Aunty.

" Janine is going to be taking Hathaway-Mazur and will be living with you and your father," Aunty said.

I hummed and leaned against Ambrose a little more. I felt something sharp pushing against my gums and reached up a finger to brush against a sharp tooth. _Shit I've got fangs now; this wasn't going to happen for another few years._

Ambrose looked at me funny and I leaned forward before sinking my fangs into his neck. Taking a few mouthfuls I detached myself from his neck.

" They've come in have they?" Aunty asked from behind me.

Turning to her I flashed a smile and she rolled her eyes, carefully I retracted them into my gums.

" I can retract them too," I said happily.

" I'll let Abe and Janine know so that they can have a personal feeder on hand for you," Aunty said smiling fondly at me.

I smiled and said bye before leaving. My new life awaited me and so did a mountain of packing, knowing I wasn't going to get out of it I started to pack before my Guardians came to help me pack. Not ten minutes later someone knocked on the door, _they couldn't of let me have ten more minutes by myself, _I grumbled. Opening the door I came face to face with Adrian Ivashkov.

" Get off my stoop and take your dark away from me and mine," I growled.

Smiling he leant against the doorjamb and lit a cigarette, grabbing it I dropped it on the floor and stomped it out. Grumbling he took out a silver flask instead taking a swig he turned to face me fully.

" Why are you here living with Eddie Rose?" he asked alcohol laced his fetid breath making me almost gag in repulsion.

" Go back to that slag and leave me the hell alone Ivashkov," I groused shoving him bodily off the doorjamb and slamming it shut.

I heard the window open and saw Dimitri fall in with Alberta behind him. I giggled and went to help them off the floor. Looking out the window I saw Mikhail waiting for someone to catch up. A few seconds later I saw Eddie round the corner. _No no no, he cant be coming too. What am I going to do? If he is coming he will have to be told no dancing around. Shit!_

" Who's at the door?" Dimitri asked.

Turing around I finally heard the booming heavy knocks on the door. Pulling it open I punched the person in the face, looking down I found Jesse sprawled on the floor with Vasilisa kneeling by his side. Looking up I saw Adrian staring at me and Christian looking at the scene forlornly.

" Chrissie get your ass down here I need help," I called.

With a knowing look on his face Christian walked to where I stood in the doorway, brushing past me he kissed me briefly before disappearing into my very messy room.

" You stupid, selfish bitch," a high-pitched female voice spat.

" Oh Vasilisa do not take on a patronising tone with me, Ivashkov get off my stoop and Zeklos you better run," I said nonchalantly.

Blanching deathly white the three undesirable _people _fled and I shut the door. Turning I faced the other occupants of my room.

" Okay my guess is that Alberta, Eddie and Mikhail are my assigned and Dimitri is coming with us because he has a leave of holiday outstanding and Christian because he can help me pack," I stated.

" That is right my lady," Alberta said bowing.

" Don't bow Bertie, Mum would have a fit if she caught you bowing," I said to Alberta.

Laughing she straightened and Mikhail pulled me into a hug, burying my my face I hugged him as tightly as he hugged me. Mikhail had been there for me when Alberta couldn't or my mum or my aunt. Releasing him I cupped his face and smiled.

" It will be alright Rosie," he whispered wiping away a tear.

Nodding I let him go and turned to Eddie who immediately hugged me, whispering in my ear he told me that he would a feeder, nodding I released him.

" Does your offer still stand?" Dimitri asked.

" Yes it does and you will understand why I can have that manpower at my command when you meet my father," I replied shaking his hand.

Upon reaching Christian I stood a little awkwardly due to that night and my circumstance before shrugging it off and hugging him tightly. _I can't tell him about he baby, especially if it's a Moroi because questions will rise and my secret has to be kept. i hope he can forget all about me, it's better for him in the png run because my future was already planned when I was still a babe in nappies and no matter how much I wish for something it will never happen. He is better off without us. I'll have to lie and quickly to protect him, me and our unborn child._

" You are the only thing I have left at Court, stay safe Christian and find someone who is better than Vasilisa," I said soflty looking him in the eye.

" You too Rose, you too," Christian said just as softly.

Nodding I ordered the Guardians to help me pack and Christian packed Eddie's stuff. Four hours later we were ready to leave, turning back I saw Aunty yelling at Ivashkov with Vasilisa and Zeklos standing beside him. Aunty turned to face me and waved, following her gaze the trio's mouths dropped open in shock. Forgetting the secrecy and impropriety of it I ran to Aunty and hugged her with all my might.

" Be safe Rose and may the light show the way home," Aunty whispered in my ear.

" Thankyou Tatiana I will never forget your generosity and know that if you ever need me I will be here to fight by your side," I vowed bowing low.

Running back to the plane I boarded just as the stairs were pulled away and the door closed. Looking out the window I saw Christian waving a hand in farewell with Mia and Jill beside him, Vasilisa was crying on her knees and Ivashkov looked sick, Zeklos however looked uncomfortable.

" Why does Rose have three Guardians?" Dimitri asked.

Groaning I made up a bed and settled down to sleep.

" Because she is very independent and headstrong," Eddie replied.

" So she wont escape and cause havoc or pain or migraines," Mikhail added.

" And because her father had the Queen assign us to her for her protection," Alberta said.

Smiling softly I snuggled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of my future with my child filling my dreams, a future with Christian and our child.


	4. Chapter 3

RPOV

I woke up as the plane landed, stretching I stood up slowly. Looking around I found Dimitri reading a western, no surprise there, Alberta and Mikhail were playing a board game and Eddie was still asleep. Smirking I stealthily snuck to behind where Eddie lay asleep, I leaned over the chair so my face was level with his ear and screamed. Bolting upright Eddie whipped out his stake. Laughing my ass off I fell down onto the floor and when Eddie turned to me I felt like I couldn't breathe.

" That was not funny Rose," Eddie admonished.

" Actually it was very funny," Mikhail said in between laughing.

Eddie glowered at him while I picked myself off the floor.

" No hard feelings but I had to wake you up cause the plane's landed," I said seriously.

" And you couldn't do it any other way?" Eddie asked incredulously.

" You should know her by now," Alberta replied.

Shaking his head Eddie marched me out of the plane and into a van after Alberta with Dimitri and Mikhail following.

DPOV

I followed Alberta, Eddie and Rose out with Mikhail at my side. Shaking my head at Rose's way of waking people up I climbed into the van and sat down across from her. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high pony and had a few plaits running through it, she was wearing shorts and a white singlet with 'Badass' written in bubble writing.

" When am I getting dropped off at my house?" I asked.

" In a couple of days as my father needs to check in with me and he can get you a good assignment too," Rose replied.

" Don't worry Dimitri, you will have either Alberta or I accompanying you and we cant do that until Rose's Dad has checked in with us," Mikhail reassured me.

" Ha more like hold captive until he feels like letting us go," Alberta mumbled.

Rose shot her a look and Alberta dropped her head in shame, when Rose clicked her fingers after a few minutes Alberta lifted her head.

" I'm sorry my Lady," Alberta apologised.

Rose sighed and sat down on Alberta's lap and hugged her. They whispered until we reached a mansion with very tall fences and thick, heavy iron gates. The guards stood to attention as we approached and Rose identified us in another language before we drove into the grounds.

" Dimitri stay at the back of the group until I can introduce you formally," Rose said staring me in the eyes.

I nodded and the car stopped, looking out I saw a tall Moroi man standing on the steps and took a breath.

RPOV

I climbed out of the car and stood in front of my father. Who was wearing what he normally wears, mobster-like clothing.

" Welcome home Kiz," Dad said hugging me.

" It's great to be back Baba," I whispered in his ear hugging him back fiercely.

We let go and Dad moved to interrogate Alberta and Mikhail while Eddie stood on the roof of the car surveying our surroundings. I walked and stood next to Dimitri and watched as my father's guards carried our things into the house.

" Sir we have an extra passenger with us as it would not be safe for them to venture out after dark," Alberta said bowing from the waist.

" Where are they then?" Dad growled.

" Here Dad," I replied.

I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me when he got his first look at my father. Brown-black hair and piercing green eyes, the Ivashkov eyes, swept over Dimitri in an inventory.

" Zmey," Dimitri breathed out.

" Ah Belikov, haven't seen you since you turfed that Moroi man out of your family's lives," Dad said grasping Dimitri's hand in a firm grip.

I looked between the two men. _So Dimitri met my dad when he was thirteen at that point where he turfed his father out ad told him to never come back. Wish they could of told me._

" Rooms have been prepared for you guys, Kiz your Mum is inside and wishes to speak with you," Dad said ushering us up the steps.

" Sweet bye guys," I called sprinting up the steps and into the house.

Launching myself into my mother's arms I hugged her as we walked away quickly. We ended up in Dad's study and mum sat me down in a chair.

" Tia told me that your fangs had come in," Mum said.

Nodding I opened my mouth and slid my fangs out so that she could see. Prodding around she finally told me to retract them and I closed my mouth.

" You will still need blood but the good things is even if don't retract them they would just look like sharp canines," Mum said sitting down in Dad's chair.

" That's good at least," I mumbled sinking down into the chair facing the desk.

Mum and I sat in silence until Dad walked in ten minutes later. Standing behind me he kissed the top of my head.

" Rose it's time to get changed," Dad whispered.

" Mm kay, I'll go up in a minute," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

Mum chuckled while Dad ran his fingers through my hair. Opening my eyes I met the emerald green eyes of my father, sighing I got up off the chair and walked to the door. Opening it I turned back to face them, Mum and Dad stood side-by-side looking expectantly at me.

" I just wanted you two to know that I'm pregnant, six weeks," I said clear and precisely.

Shocked looks met my words and I slipped away before they could recover, placing a hand over my belly I felt a small swell in the muscles. Looking down I smiled at my baby. _I vow sweetie that you will be alright, no matter what I will always put you first before me or anything else unless it has to do with your safety. My precious love._

~~~~~~Three Days Later-Breakfast~~~~~~~

RPOV

I groaned as I mad e my way blearily down the stairs, _Dad said that I have a mission a few months after my baby is born. Agh, it better not be singing because the last time I sang was before Ivan was taken._

Entering the dining room all conversation stopped signalling that they were talking about me, looking up I saw a face I hadn't seen in years.

" IVAN," I screamed launching myself at him.

Chuckling he caught me and held me on his lap, wrapping my arms around his torso I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Looking around at the table I found Eddie and Dimitri's eyes on xIvan and me.

" How do you know Ivan?" Dimitri asked curiously.

" Rose and I have known each other for many years," Ivan replied.

" How many?" Dimitri asked.

" Eleven," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

Ivan smiled at me and started to attack my sides with his fingers. Giggling like a little girl I tried to wriggle away from him but with no such luck, gasping for breath I knotted my fingers in his hair and brought his face down to mine. His fingers stilled and I smirked before **crack** my forehead hit his and reeled back, one hand clutching his head and the other held out to steady his swaying.

" Roza how could you?" Ivan accused me.

" What little boy, I did nothing," I replied innocently an angelic smile on my face.

Groaning Ivan plonked himself down next to Dimitri and I walked slowly towards them, once I had reached a few feet away I ran and jumped. Landing on Ivan's lap he bolted upright just as I switched to Dimitri's lap. Clutching himself he pinned me with a withering stare and I laughed.

" I need those Roza," he whimpered.

" Course you do because everyone would just assume that you're a chick otherwise," I sneered.  
I felt Dimitri silently laughing behind me and just couldn't resist teasing him so I turned around to face him and planted a wet kiss on his forehead. Wrapping my arm around his neck I patted his chest.

" There there little one, Mama will take good care of you, the mean boy won't hurt you again," I cooed.

Looking horrified he pushed me out of his lap and into Ivan's waiting arms. Wriggling I shrieked for him to put me down but he kept walking, out of the lounge room and into the music room. Sitting down at the piano he played a few chords and I smiled. The last time I heard him play was the day he had been taken.

_~~~~Memory~~~~~~_

_Gentle chords floated from a crack between the double doors. Carefully a little girl pushed open the doors and slipped in silently, Ivan sat at the piano eyes closed in concentration as his fingers flew across the keys in a gentle melody. Smiling she climbed onto the seat next to Ivan, his fingers stilled and opened his eyes; looking down he smiled at the girl._

_" __What song are you playing Ivan?" she asked curiously._

_" __It's called Concrete Angel, I don't have any lyrics yet apart from the chorus Roza," Ivan replied warmly._

_" __Play and I'll sing," Roza commanded._

_Smiling Ivan's fingers picked back up the melody from the start. Closing her eyes Roza lost herself in the melody before opening her brown eyes once again and opening her mouth._

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_**

**_No body knows what she's holding back._**

**_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard a stone,_**

**_In a world that she cant rise above,_**

**_But her dreams give her wings,_**

**_And she flies to a place where she's loved,_**

**_Concrete Angel._**

_~~~~End Memory~~~~~_

Ivan's fingers flew across the keys and a familiar melody filled the room. Smiling I opened my mouth and sang the song we made together all those years ago. When the melody had finished Ivan played random chords and I sung a few little tunes here and there.

" When Abe told me that you gave up singing I felt like a truck had run me over," Ivan remarked once we had finished after three hours of playing.

" I couldn't face the memories, I got Baba to get his men to search for you as we did," I whispered, " For so many years I was hurt and angry, when I met Vasilisa she welcomed me into her life. I ran away with her because Victor Dashkov wanted her for Spirit, two years in the human world and I still searched for you. When we were brought back to the Academy I met Dimitri, he was my mentor and lover; we tried to stay away from temptation but we couldn't. The day after we gave in an attack happened, Dimitri was taken and I searched the world for him, I found him in Russia and for a few weeks was his personal blood whore until I escaped."

" I know the rest, Janine informed me and I'm so sorry for what has happened to you," I whispered hugging me close.

Clutching his shirt I buried my nose in the crook of his neck and choked back tears. Rocking gently he whispered soothing words in my ear.

" I need to tell you something," I whispered my voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

" What is it love?" Ivan asked quietly.

" I slept with Christian," I started.

" And?" he questioned me further.

" I'm pregnant, six weeks," I choked out.

His hand stilled on my back and his body stiffened. Peeking up at him I saw his eyes filled with worry for me, sniffling I sat up and faced him. Ivan leaned forward and cupped my face, closing my eyes I felt his thumbs brush away tears before lips pressed against my own. Pulling away I opened my eyes and sighed, resting my hand against my stomach I bowed my head.

" I will love them no matter what Roza, Tatiana and Abe made the contract when we were still young and I will not break it," Ivan whispered lifting my chin up.

Meeting his eyes I searched for some untruth, finding none I nodded and kissed him.

00000000000000000000

**Sorry for the late update, my workload has been through the roof but good news is iI've got three weeks with nothing to do soon. I have some ides running around for my other stories and will try to update soon. Next chapter will be set after 8 years- Rose is 26 and she has her ****baby along with a couple of Ivan's kids. They will return to court and after that don't exactly know. IDEAS WELCOME!**

**Thanks for sticking with this author,**

**~Luna Midi**


	5. Author AN

**Twilight407501- This story is a Rose x multiple pairing. Rose and Ivan will be for a while until we get Christian and Dimitri in there again. Romitri won't come until later due to how they left things before and Christian x Rose also won't happen until they go back to Court.**

**Dnana- Rose and Christian will be together just not yet. Hope Rose x Ivan, Dimitri, Christian pairing will be acceptable. Ultimately in my vision of this story all three men and Rose will be paired together and many children will be the result. ** **winxgirl1997- I will update soon, have a few other chap pies for my other stories circling around my head at the moment but never fear I haven't abandoned Concrete Angel.** **1otaku- Thankyou for the idea, it will take place in the next chapter when they go to Court. There may be a few tweaks to the plot but other than that it will remain mostly unchanged.** **Thanks for patiently sticking with this author,** **~Luna Midi**


	6. Poll Info

**I am having a poll for the name(s) and gender(s) for Rose and Christian kids, I have already decided on the genders, names and ages for Rose and Ivan's kids. There will also be a poll for future Romitri offspring- names, genders- that will most likely be happening in another 6 or 7 chapters depending on how the story is developing.**

**Christian and Rose:**

**single**

**multiple- specify numbers**

**boy**

**girl**

**two boys (or more)**

**two girls (or more)**

**one of each**

**Names:**

**Jason and Mason- names I have thought would suit their kids, Mason for Mason Ashford and Jason well it works well with Mason. **

**American names- please specify**

**Celtic names- Caoilfhinn (Kay-linn, comely and beautiful), Evelyn (light), Arely (pledge), Brianne (raven)**

**other**

**Rose and Dimitri:**

**multiple- specify numbers**

**boy**

**girl**

**two boys (or more)**

**two girls (or more)**

**one of each**

**Names:**

**Russian names- please specify **

**American names- please specify**

**other**

**With the names for the 'other' option please include definition or meaning of name and what language it is from.**

**Ivan and Rose:**

**Alexei Tatiana (Mazur-Hathaway) Zeklos-Ivashkov- girl aged six**

**Aleksandr Ibrahim (Mazur-Hathaway) Zeklos-Ivashkov- boy aged five**

**Both Alexei and Aleksandr are Russian and mean Alexander. Both Rose and Ivan are part of a band called 'Bloodied Fangs', the members of the band are:**

**Markus "Mark" Castile- elder brother of Eddie Castile, medium blonde hair with several crimson streaks and emerald green eyes**

**Katie O'Connor- girlfriend to Mark, cousin of Alex and Andy, long chocolate brown hair with light blue streaks and sapphire-blue eyes**

**Alexander "Alex" Jonathan Michaelson- brother to Andy, sandy-brown hair and honey-brown eyes**

**Andrew "Andy" Steven Michaelson- brother to Alex, light brown hair and honey-brown eyes**

**0000000000000000**

**Thanks for sticking with this author and please vote (include your name),**

**~Luna Midi**


	7. Chapter 4- 8yrs later

**#Russian#**

** Turkish **

*****Scottish*****

English

**^Italian^**

**!**Latin**!**

**%**Spanish**%**

RPOV

I moved around the stage, the lights blinding me slightly as I sang. The band kept up with me and the melody kept flowing, years of practice to perfect playing their chosen instrument.

" Thankyou for coming out Arizona, this next song I wrote when I was in a rough patch, guys I think you need to Don't Let Me Get Me," I screamed out when the song finished.

**Never win first place, I don't support the team **

**I can't take direction, and my socks are never**

**Clean **

**Teachers dated me, my parents hated me **

**I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'**

**Right **

**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror **

**I can't take the person starin' back at me **

**I'm a hazard to myself **

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**It's bad when you annoy yourself **

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **

**I wanna be somebody else **

**I wanna be somebody else, yeah **

**LA told me, "You'll be a pop star, **

**All you have to change is everything you are." **

**Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears **

**She's so pretty, that just ain't me **

**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe**

**Something **

**A day in the life of someone else? **

**Cuz I'm a hazard to myself **

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**Its bad when you annoy yourself **

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **

**I wanna be somebody else**

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**It's bad when you annoy yourself **

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **

**I wanna be somebody else **

**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe**

**Something **

**A day in the life of someone else? **

**Don't let me get me **

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**It's bad when you annoy yourself **

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **

**I wanna be somebody else**

The Arizona crowd went wild as I finished the last song, saying goodbye the band and I walked offstage and into the dressing room. Sighing I got undressed and slipped on a pair of trackies and a tank top.

" Montana next," Mark said.

Mark is our guitarist with his girlfriend Katie; Alex is our drummer and his brother Andy is on keyboard. Ivan is our back-up singer along with being our electric guitarist, pianist, violinist and drummer. I am the lead singer and also dancer.

" Roza Tia wants to talk to you," Ivan said poking his head around the door.

Nodding my head I followed down the hall and into the main room.

" Mummy," four voices chorused.

Looking down I saw my four babies playing a board game, the eldest are Jason and Mason at seven then comes Alexei at six and finally Aleksandr at five.

**00000000000000**

**Jason Moira Alberta (Hathaway-Mazur-Zeklos) Ivashkov-Ozera: Girl, 7 years old**

**Mason Lucas Eddie (Hathaway-Mazur-Zeklos) Ivashkov-Ozera: Boy, 7 years old**

**Jason and Mason have ice blue-emerald/green eyes of both their parents (Ivashkov and Ozera eyes) and black hair that hangs just past their shoulders.**

**Alexei "Lexi" Tatiana (Hathaway-Mazur) Zeklos-Ivashkov: Girl, 6 years old**

**Aleksandr "Alek" Ibrahim (Hathaway-Mazur) Zeklos-Ivashkov: Boy, 5 years old**

**Lexi and Alek have the Ivashkov eyes (emerald green) and dark brown-blonde hair that hangs just above their shoulders.**

**000000000000000**

" Hello babies are you having fun?" I asked sitting down next to them.

Four identical smirks of mischief twisted their lips before four bodies collided with mine. Ivan walked over and handed me my cell, putting to my ear I said hello to Tia.

" Rose I need a favour?" Tia asked.

" What is it Tia?" I asked.

" I need someone who is well-versed in Moroi-Dhampir fighting to start a class at St Vladimir's," Tia, replied cautiously.

" Sure, I'll let Abe now and pack up our stuff, we'll be there in a few days," I assured her.

" Thanks Rose if there was anyone else I would've gotten them instead," Tia said.

" No its fine, being a singer was kinda getting to me anywho our last show is in Montana," I said.

" Good and I'll see you at the Academy," Tia said before the line went dead.

Closing the cell phone I shifted the four small bodies on top of me, issuing the orders we started to pack up the equipment to go to our last show forever.

~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~

IPOV

St Vladimir's Academy, that was where we were going. The very same Academy where Vasilisa, Adrian, Dimitri and Christian are; Rose doesn't know about the last two being there but the first two she does. Looking around I saw our four children asleep in the row next to ours across the aisle. Getting up I walked to the back of the plane where the Guardians were sitting.

" Tatiana said that the wedding would take place at the Academy," Eddie said lowly.

" Mhm maybe while we're there she will finally tell Christian about his son and daughter," Alberta agreed.

" Roza thinks she's protecting him because people will delve into why she is able to have Moroi kids," I murmured sitting down next to Mikhail.

Alberta and Eddie nodded at my suggestion of the reason why Christian still doesn't know of Jace and Mace, Mikhail snorted in amusement.

" Of course, she's always thinking of others but never herself," he mumbled.

Us four sat there in silence, each focused with their own thoughts until one of the kids woke up.

" Daddy?"

Looking down I saw Lexi looking up at me with tears in her eyes. Picking her up I placed her on my lap and she cuddled into me, wrapping my jacket around her. Chuckling softly I smoothed back.

**#What's wrong little one?# **I asked softly.

**# I had a bad dream Daddy, there was a man who had red eyes outside St Vladimir's and then they attacked# **Lexi whimpered.

I shushed her and gently rocked while her tears sprung up anew, humming softly Lexi's eyes began to close and her breathing evened out.

RPOV

** Mama, wake up **a little girl's voice whispered.

Groaning I opened my eyes and shrieked, landing on the floor with a thump I stared at Jace and Mace who were laughing at me. Grumbling I picked myself off the floor and quickly packed what the kids used on the flight away and buckled them in.

" Where's Lexi?" I asked softly.

" Daddy has her, she had a bad dream Mama," Alek replied looking back at where the Guardians sat.

Nodding I left them alone and walked to the back of the plane quietly, Eddie and Alberta were playing chess (Eddie losing) while Mikhail slept. Ivan sat next to him also asleep with Lexi on his lap, smiling softly I gently moved Lexi out of the way and handed her to Alberta; sitting on Ivan's lap I ran my hand through his hair gently.

**! **Wake up love**! **I whispered in his ear.

Shifting Ivan's eyes opened halfway and glared balefully at me, giggling I dug my fingers in his sides and he woke up with a jolt.

" That wasn't nice Roza," Ivan admonished.

Sticking my tongue out I scooped up Lexi and moved back to where the other kids sat, buckling her in and then myself. Ivan joined me soon after I left him and the Guardians, looking at him I felt the urge to feed; leaning over I kissed his neck before biting it. Drinking deeply I pulled away after a minute.

**# Feel better now love?# **he asked teasingly.

**# Yes dearest#** I teased back.

Shaking his head he buckled himself in just before the plane descended. Taking a breath I gripped his hand tightly as the ghosts tried to push their way through my barriers, as we descended I felt the wards reach out and encase the plane before we taxied down the runway.

TPOV

" I don't understand why you need to bring in another dumb Guardian Aunty," a male voice whined.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I took deep breath and exhaled before opening my eyes, Adrian knelt before me looking pleadingly at me. Shaking my head I stood and walked to the window, Ambrose joined me with a drink in his hand. Handing me one I took a sip before turning to face Adrian again.

" We need this person, they have the skills we need to protect the children including the Royals," I said evenly.

" But why surely there's someone else?" he whined.

" No," I replied sharply turning back to look out the window.

" I see the plane Tia, we should drive down to the airport," Ambrose whispered lowly so that Adrian couldn't hear us.

Nodding we left Adrian on the floor acting like a preteen girl, climbing into the car we drove down the road to the airport.

" Does anyone besides us know that Rose and Ivan along with Alberta, Eddie and Mikhail are coming here?" Ambrose asked as we waited.

" Just Abe and Janine who as you know are here," I replied not looking away from the descending plane.

" Tia are you going to tell Rose about Dimitri and Christian being here?" Ambrose asked turning my head to face him.

" Yes I will," I replied sincerely.

Nodding he released my face and we climbed out of the car, another SUV was parked next to us for the Guardians. The plane stopped and the door opened, Rose exited first with Lexi on her hip and the other kids following her. Ivan came out next followed by the Guardians; walking towards them Rose and I met halfway and hugged for dear life.

" Rosie it's really good to see you," I whispered in her ear.

" I know the feeling Aunty," she whispered back.

Breaking apart Rose handed Lexi to me and picked up Alek, Rose followed me to the car and we got the kids buckled in before taking our seats. Ivan and Ambrose climbed in after they helped to pack the luggage in the other car.

" Rose I need to tell you something," I started nervously.

" What is it Aunty Tia?" she asked looking at me.

" Dimitri and Christian are also at St. Vlad's," I replied quickly.

RPOV

I sat shocked. _Dimitri AND Christian are at the Academy. I still love Dimitri but I don't have two secret children by him now do I, only Christian, dammit he can't know about who their father is because if he does then he's a target. _

**^Rose are you okay?^ **Ivan asked slowly.

Turning I stared blankly at him before the tears fell. Sobbing I buried my head into his chest and clutched him, the body-wracking sobs didn't subside until we reached the gates of the Academy.

" Come on Roza perk up, don't want Jill and Mia to see you like this eh?" Ivan joked.

Growling I punched him in the arm.

" Shut up bitch, you don't tell me what to do," I growled.

Ivan rubbed his arm and gave me the evil eye, shrugging I turned my back to him.

" I've organised a Guardian meeting in three hours and I would like you to be there," Tia said.

Nodding I helped my kids out of the SUV and walked into the building with Ivan following holding the boy's hands.

~~~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~

Grumbling I ran to the meeting room, pushing open the door I fell through before straightening. Looking around I saw a few familiar faces, I felt my Guardians come up behind me. As one we walked in and I took the last seat on the right of Tia, Alberta, Eddie and Mikhail took up position behind me. Stan, Celeste, Yuri and Kirova stared at us, looking down the table I noticed that apart from me there was only two other female Guardians (excluding Alberta), my eyes met with familiar dark brown a few seats down from me and my breath hitched slightly. I noticed my mother giving me knowing looks and I poked my tongue out at her before focusing on Tia.

" Right now that our last members have joined us it's time to start the meeting," Tia said standing up.

" Why is Hathaway here Your Majesty?" Stan asked.

Bolting upright I growled and stalked around the table, grabbing his shirt I pulled Stan's face level with mine.

" I am here because I am the BEST Guardian out there, I am here to teach the children in Moroi-Dhampir fighting because my charge and I have had to use this a lot due to constant Strigoi threats," I replied calmly boring holes into Stan.

Nodding I released him and bowed to Aunty before retaking my seat, shaking her head Tia got on with the meeting.

" As you know Rose is here to teach the Moroi-Dhampir class along with her charge Ivan Zeklos, Guardian Hathaway-Mazur will also be helping to teach along with her charge and husband, also Guardian Belikov will help them too," Aunty Tia announced.

I groaned theatrically and Tia shot me a withering glare, feeling childish I stuck out my tongue only to get an elbow from Eddie in my ribs. Rubbing my ribs I glared daggers at Eddie who stood next to me unperturbed.

" Mama," a voice shrieked.

Stiffening I bolted upright just as the doors banged open and Lexi ran in followed by Alek, scooping them up I gently rocked them in my arms. Sitting back down they curled up in my lap, Eddie produced chocolate and they snatched it away before I could. Grinning I kissed their foreheads as Eddie and Mikhail picked them up.

" Mama?" Dimitri asked.

" Yes Mama, these are my children Lexi and Alek," I replied.

" CHILDREN," a voice screamed.

Turing my head I saw Vasilisa and Adrian standing in the doorway, Ivan slipped past them with Christian and the twins.

" What happened love?" I asked taking a crying Jace from him.

" We accidentally stumbled across them and they started to bad mouth you, Vasilisa criticized Jace because of her name," Mace said softly clutching my leg.

Sighing I ran my hand through his hair and gently let Jace down into her brother's waiting arms.

" Shh Jacy, Macy's here and I'm never letting you go," Mace whispered as they sat by Alberta's feet.

Growling I turned sharply to face the backstabber and the cheater, I walked stiffly towards them and they shrank back against the door. A hand on my arm stopped me from hurting them, turning my head I saw Christian shake his and I released the breath I'd been holding.

" You are lucky that I'm feeling merciful but if I EVER catch or hear you badmouthing my children and making them cry I will personally destroy you," I snapped.

Turning sharply on my heel I walked into Ivan's waiting arms and he held me as I calmed down, a small body wriggled its way between our legs and we looked down to find Lexi and Alek at our feet, bending we picked them up and wrapped an arm around each other's waist. Smiling I kissed Ivan's cheek and buried my nose in Alek's hair, breathing in his unique scent.

" Are they your children as well?" Kirova asked.

Snapping my head up I glared at her, Alek shifting in my arms let me know of how uncomfortable he was. Smiling faintly I sat him next to Mace and Jace and he along with Lexi helped Mace to calm Jace down.

" These are my four children, the twins Jason and Mason Hathaway-Mazur-Zeklos, next is Alexei Mazur-Zeklos and then her younger brother Aleksandr Mazur-Zeklos," I replied stiffly.

Ivan chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands gently cupping the swell of my stomach. A kick against his hand brought us both to giggles, our baby was letting us know that he was happy. Smiling softly I looked down at my stomach and stroked it.

" Rose you never told me you were pregnant," Mum said sharply.

" Sorry but Ivan and I didn't know until a few weeks ago," I replied shrugging.

Mum rolled her eyes and walked towards us, kneeling she lifted my shirt to expose the swell of my stomach and kissed it, mumbling sweet nothings in Scottish she showered my unborn baby with love.

VPOV

I stood frozen by the door as I watched Rose and her charge caress her stomach while her mother whispered to it in her native language. Looking beside me I saw Adrian clenching his hands in anger and a fire of hatred ignited his eyes.

" How far along are you?" Tatiana asked coming up beside Rose.

" Almost five months," Rose replied.

I gaped at her, five months pregnant but she only looked about two, its just no fair. I had lost my figure after I had been made to have Jesse Zeklos' kid; I despise him and the kid, good riddance that the both of them are out of my life.

" Slut," I mumbled.

Rose looked up sharply at me and glared poisonously in my direction. Smirking I straightened my spine and lifted my head.

" No respectable royal Moroi would sully themselves with a child out of wedlock," I sniped.

" Really then what is the child resulting from you and the Zeklos whore?" Rose sniped back.

I growled and lunged at her only to be caught around the waist and thrown backwards against the door was opened and I tumbled out followed by Adrian sailing through the air.

CPOV

Dimitri just picked up Vasilisa and threw her out while Rose threw Adrian out, man is she strong. Smirking I crept up behind her and pulled her into a hug. Rose turned around and hugged me properly, breathing in her scent memories of nights gone by where we had each other flashed through my mind.

" Where did you go?" I asked mumbling against her hair.

" Russia," she replied softly.

Smiling I pressed a kiss to her temple and let her go, she was once again swept up into a hug by Dimitri who had a whispered conversation with her in Russian. Travelling down I took her appearance, she was still toned even pregnant and the faintest bump there, her hair and face remained unchanged. Rose was still as beautiful as she was when she left my life all those years ago.

" How have you and Chris been Dimka?" Rose asked in English.

" Good, I've been trying to find someone willing to carry my child but it isn't going well," Dimitri replied.

" Well when this one is out I can be the 'brood mare' for a horde of little Hathaway-Belikovs," she joked.

" Of course doing that would ruin your lovely figure oh dearest friend of mine," Dimitri replied teasingly.

They dissolved into peals of laughter and everyone looked at them like they were nuts, shaking my head I stepped in front of them along with Rose's charge. The Guardians turned to face the Queen once again and the two laughing straightened themselves up.

" Now I am here to welcome back Rose and to tell you that in a few months time I am stepping down and my successor will take my place as Monarch of the Moroi World," Queen Tatiana announced.

Chaos reigned after this statement, Rose didn't look perturbed by this and neither did the Guardians who came in with her.

" Guardian Hathaway-Mazur could you show Guardian Hathaway-Zeklos around the new additions to the Academy?" Kirova asked.

" Certainly Kirova," she replied.

Together the Hathaway females left the conference room with Rose's four kids running ahead of them, Abe; Dimitri and Rose's charge following after them with Alberta, Mikhail and Eddie bringing up the rear beside me.

~~~~Four months later~~~~

RPOV

I got ready for the Open Mic Night that the school had organised, my band and I were going to perform a few songs also tonight as entertainment for the older years after the contest finished.

" Hey love Lilly's in bed, you've got to go or you'll be late," Ivan said walking into our room.

" I know I'm just finishing up," I said as I applied the last of my make-up.

Leaving the room I kissed all five children and left with my band mates, halfway to the auditorium we were joined by Dimitri and Christian.

" You look lovely Roza," Dimitri said to me.

**#Why thankyou Dimka# **I replied courteously.

He grinned at me and we talked about Russia and how his family was doing, fifteen minutes later we reached our destination and joined the crowd inside. Sneaking away I weaved my way over to where Tia was standing with Ambrose.

" Hey," I said softly.

" Hello Rosie," Ambrose greeted.

" How are you enjoying being back?" Tia asked me.

" It's great, I still can't believe that next week I'll be sworn in as the Successor while you finish your last year," I replied.

Tia chuckled and hugged my gently, Ambrose and I decided to dance and so we walked to the mosh pit and danced together.

Two hours later I was backstage getting ready for the first song. To loud cheering the band and I walked on stage, I could see the many shocked faces that one of the most respected Guardians is in a band.

" Good Evening St Vlads," I greeted.

A chorus of 'good evenings' responded back and I smiled, walking to the left of the stage I blew kisses to the crowd of teenage boys there.

" Well I think I need to Go Back To December," I shouted into the mic.

Cheering we started the concert, five songs later we reached the one that I wanted. Gesturing for Dimitri to step up on stage I did a quick outfit change back stage and retook the mic, standing next to him the others struck up the first few chords.

" This one is something I wrote with Ivan years ago, I dedicate this one to a special Concrete Angel," I shouted.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**A name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

With this song we finished the concert, bowing we walked off stage. Adrenalin still coursed through my veins and so I pulled Dimitri away and into an unused room. Shutting the door I kissed him, we stayed there until the need for air was too great, pulling away we leant against each other.

" What brought this on?" he asked softly.

" I need to tell you something," I replied unsurely.

" Go ahead," he assured.

And so I launched into my story, when I got to the part where I was to be the next Queen he stopped me.

" You're going to be Queen?" he asked shocked.

" Yep," I replied popping the 'p'.

" And you want me to be one of your husbands?" he asked.

" Yeah, Ivan will be the official King, you will be my Dhampir husband and I was thinking about Christian for my last one," I replied tentatively.

Dimitri smiled at me and pulled me into a hug while muttering 'yes' after every kiss, smirking I initiated the resume to our earlier actions. Twenty minutes later we left the room and sneaked our way to the cabin, no one saw us until the next morning but with my family's smiles they knew why.

Please review I love them and please no flames. Sorry for the long wait but my muse abandoned me until I managed to chain them and forcefully get them to help me with this chapter. The poll is now closed thanks to all who voted: Twilight407501 and XxxRosmitrixxX. You two are amazing.

Thanks for sticking with this author and any ideas are welcome,

~Luna Midi


End file.
